Love me again
by namine redfield
Summary: One shift can change someone life; in this case it going to be Matt's and Gabby's life. Will be the change something positive or negative for them? It takes place after my other one-shot "On the brink of death"


**Hi**

**How are you doing?**

**Like you already know, this is the second part of my other one shot called "On the brink of death" **

**I hope that you liked this one as much as the other one and let me some reviews. **

**This story is written in the present but, remembering the past, which is in italic. **

**The rank is going to be M because of the end.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially too: **_**LaJoyMechell, , naoya93, sheylly234554, jenwa85, TildaJoy, whitadamson, rebeka000p, Justicerocks**__**, **__**Jaenine71**__**, **__**Camila**__**, **__**Sarrabr4**__**, **__**jscat2, Amanda**__**, **__**country-chick-20, Kibbey love**_** and the three guests who let me a review in the previous one-shot.**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Love me again

Matt was lying down in his bed but, he wasn't; near to him there was a woman who was fast asleep with her head against the pillow. Their legs were tangled under the warm sheets. He tucked a strand on her brown hair behind her ear and observed closely her peaceful face.

He scanned the room for finding where his underpant was. When he was dressed in his boxers, he walked to the bathroom for washing his face. When the cold water had washed every signs of the sleep of his face, he observed his reflex in the mirror. In his right shoulder, as he as predicted the day before, there was a nasty bruise from his right shoulder to his lower back where it disappeared through the waistband of his boxers. His blue eyes looked to the left corner of the mirror from which he could see the sleeping woman who had the bed sheets wrapped around her naked body. He thought about her and everything that has happened to him in the last twenty-four hours.

"God, how can I be as stupid?" he said thinking of how his last shift in the firehouse has given a complete turnabout in his life.

_The day before_

_Gabby was looking her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom; she didn't exactly know why but, in the last couple of shifts she was taking more care of her looks. It wasn't that she didn't take care of that before; it was just that now she wants to look better. _

_A couple of weeks have passed since what happened in the elevator with Gish and, a lot of things have happened in her life. One of them was to find a little baby girl outside of the firehouse. During a few hours, she took care of the infant and in some way, she had the feeling that the little baby had helped her to get closer of Matt again. She could still remember when she helped Matt to hold the baby; their hands met for a few seconds. _

_"Gabby are you ready to leave?" Brett asked from the other side door_

_"Almost ready" she was finishing of making up her hair, which was something useless since as soon as she arrive to the firehouse she would have to make a ponytail in order that it her hair not interfere with her vision. However, she wanted to look nice even if was just for a few minutes. She took a soft tone of lipstick and she put it on "I am ready. I just need to grab something of my room" she said getting out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom for grabbing her duffel bag_

"_Whoa. Look at you" Sylvie said behind her impressed of her appearance_

_"What?" she asked shocked_

_"You looks pretty girl" She grabbed her bag too and both of them walked out of the apartment_

_"I just want to look nice" she said walking to the Brett's car_

_"And, it could be related with a certain hunky Lieutenant?" her question made that Gabby's cheeks turned red and she bitted her lower lip "I knew it" she said with a wide smile. In some aspects, Brett remembered her to much to Shay. Both of them loved to make her blush in any time that they spoke about Casey and her. _

_"This has nothing to do with Matt" She said, which it wasn't true. "We are just friends. He has been helping me so much after what happened with Gish and, later with that crazy woman who pointed me with a gun. That is all" It was true Matt that had been helping her a lot in the last couple of weeks. They even met in the academy for doing some drills during the weekend; and like he promised her she was her shadow in some fires that were safe for her to follow him. However, she has been thinking a lot if she should or not ask him a date. And that is why that morning she took more time for doing her hair and her makeup; she was going to ask him for a date. _

_"Come on Gabby. You still are in love of him" She said and she sat on the driver seat of her car while Gabby did the same but in the passenger seat._

_"Maybe you should speak with him" she started the engine and drove to the firehouse "You two were so cute when Megan and I found you two fast asleep on the couch two weeks ago" she said. Gabby bitted her lips and smiled. She didn't remember so much of what happened after they finished of eating the pizza that Matt brought. She just remembers that she fell asleep at some point of the film and, the next morning she woke up on her bed with Matt fast asleep on a chair with his head resting above his forearm. His right hand was holding her left hand. _

_Flashback (Two weeks ago)_

_It was past midnight when Megan and Sylvie had decided to come back home. They wanted to be at home early for seeing if Gabby was alright. They had tried to call her a couple of times during the night but, she didn't pick up her phone. _

_When Brett was going to insert her key on the lock of the front door, she saw that there was something wrong. The front door looked like if somebody would have kicked it. Frightened, they opened the door. Megan had her phone on her hand ready for calling the cops._

_They could hear some noises coming from the living room, where the light was turned on. They walked to the living room, Sylvie had grabbed a baseball bat that she has near to the front door and they entered in the room ready to face to who was inside of their house. They could see that somebody was sitting on the couch with its legs on the coffee table._

_"Stop of doing whatever you are doing and get out of my house right now or, we will call the cops" But the person didn't move of its spot of the couch "Didn't you heard me?" she said a little louder_

_"What?" a groggy Matt said opening his eyes. He was completely awake as soon as he saw that Brett was holding a bat in her hands ready to hit him with it "Brett, it's me Casey" he said raising his hands_

_"Oh my God, Lieutenant. I am so sorry" She let the bat on the floor and gave him an apologetic smile "We didn't know that you were here"_

_"Its okay" he looked down for seeing if Gabby was still sleeping which was true._

_"We saw that the front door was kicked by someone and, we thought that somebody came to steal"_

_He took a deep breath "Yeah, about that, it is my fault. Gabby was having a nightmare and I heard her screaming through the door so, I kicked the door" his cheeks were red because of the shame of having to confess what he did "I will fix it tomorrow morning"_

_"Don't worry" Brett said glad that Matt went to their house for helping Gabby. She was sure that he still was feeling something for his candidate. _

_"How is she doing?" Megan asked and she took a seat on the coffee table_

_"She is gonna be fine. She is having some nightmares but, nothing that I can't handle" he brushed her hair and tucked some strands behind her ear "What time it is?"_

_"it's past midnight" Brett said after looking her watch _

_"Alright. It will be better that I put her on bed, she need to have some rest" He got up of the couch and carefully lifted her "Where is her room?"_

_"Second door of the left" He nodded and took her to the room _

_"Brett" he said turning to face the blonde "Do you mind if I spend the night on her side?" _

"_Absolutely not" she said_

"_Thanks" he said smiling grateful "good night"_

_"Good night"_

_End of the flashback _

_"I haven't said him nothing but, I really appreciate that he appeared in our house that night. I don't know what I would had done without him"_

"_I have the feeling that he already knows it. Here we are" Brett parked her car near to Cruz's SUV "Hi baby" she greeted him and jumped out of her car for giving him a tender kiss on his lips_

"_Hi honey" Cruz hugged her "Dawson" Gabby greeted him with a single nod of head_

"_I will let you guys to catch up. Thanks for giving me a lift" Gabby said walking to the entrance of the firehouse_

_Suddenly, all of them could see how a red car parked in front of the firehouse, which is prohibited, since it could block the exit of the trucks and the ambulance._

_"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Cruz asked angry_

_"You can't park in front of a firehouse" Dawson said "You should talk with that guy if he doesn't have moved his car in the next five seconds"_

_"Isn't Lt. Casey one of the persons that are inside of the car?" Otis said recognizing Matt's dirty blonde hair through the window_

_"Maybe he isn't. That is not his car" Cruz said spite he had recognized Matt too. However, he didn't want that Gabby could see him and feel hurt._

_"Of course that he is. Dammit, he was so lucky of find a women at the luau. Why couldn't be me instead of him?" Otis said not taking the hint that Cruz had given him. Thus, Cruz slapped him in her shoulder, which made that his duffel bag fell of his shoulder to the ground "Ouch. Why did you give me a slap, man?" he said looking mad to Cruz, who pointed with his eyes to Dawson. Gabby was looking to the car looking how Matt spoke with a mysterious woman; her eyes were watery "I am sorry Dawson" he said regretting his last comment_

_"Don't worry, it's okay" she said looking how the woman approached to Matt, her Matt, for giving him a kiss in his lips "I have to go. I have to cook breakfast and...and...Clean the showers"_

_In the meantime, inside of the car Casey was staring to Beth with a confused expression in his face. He couldn't understand why she kissed him while he was trying to speak with her about what happened last night. She caught him off guard and he couldn't react for avoiding that she kissed him. Kissing her wasn't nothing compared with what he could feel when Gabby kissed him. When Gabby kissed him, he could feel like sparks that travelled through his column and a warm sensation inside of his chest. However, when Beth kissed him he felt nothing. _

_"Sorry" she said. Their face was only separated by a few inches because her hands was behind his neck "Your friends were staring us" she said funny and bitted her lower lip in a try of seduce him_

_"What?" He said looking around the car but his fellows weren't there "I have to go" he said grabbing the door handle "Thanks for giving me a lift" he was going to jump out of the car when she grabbed him of his coat_

_"Aren't you going to give me one last kiss?"_

_"Yeah. Sure" he approached to her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek "Have a good day"_

_"Be safe" she said before he closed the door of the car "I will call you later" she yelled from the inside of the car_

_Matt gave her a single nod and walked to the inside of the firehouse thinking about what had happened last night. _

_He was in the luau that was running in Molly's in honor of Papa Boden when he met Beth. They two started to talking, he bought her some drinks. He was thinking that there wasn't anything behind his actions; he was trying to be nice with her. However, when Casey was going to call it a night, she asked him if he could take her to her home._

_They took a taxi for going to her house because Casey didn't take his truck with him to Molly's because he was planning to have some drinks with his buddies. At her home, they started to speak and before he knew what was happening, he was kissing her on her lips. He guessed that was the alcohol._

_The rest of the night a little was blurry in his mind. He was sure that they didn't have sex last night; however, he couldn't remember why he wake up half naked in her bed near to her, who was completely naked. His body was crushed under her weight. He tried to leave her house trying not to wake up but, when he was going to grab his clothes of the floor, she woke up._

_He entered in the common room and saw that Cruz and Otis were already there. _

_"Hi guys" he greeted his fellows like he always do each morning. However, this time any of them said a word "What is wrong?" but again none of them said a word_

_"Casey, Can I have a word with you?" Severide said to the blonde Lieutenant. He gave him a nod and they walked to the locker room_

_"it would be better if we talk in my office" Severide said because he didn't want that the blonde Lieutenant went to the locker room since Brett was there trying to comfort Dawson, who was crying her eyes out_

_"Sure" Matt entered in the office of the Squad Lieutenant and Severide closed the door behind him. Matt took a seat in Severide's bed while Severide sat in his chair. _

_"Who is that chick?" _

_"Who?" Casey said not wanting to speak with him about what happened last night_

_"The chick who gave you a lift this morning"_

_"Someone that I met last night" he shrugged and continued saying "Her name is Beth. I met her in Molly's in the Luau after you left. We went to her house and-"_

_"Alright. Stop right there" he said not wanting to hear nothing more about what happened last night "I get it. It's has been a long time since the last time that you got laid. But, seriously man, with someone that you just meet?" Matt couldn't avoid feeling like if his father was giving him a talk about what he could and not do._

"_You are not my father. Besides, you were the one who told me that maybe I should return to the market"_

"_Yeah but, I wasn't thinking that you were going to get laid with the first girl that you meet on a bar. I was thinking that you were going to take it slowly. Besides, that was a pretty bad advice. I wasn't thinking properly. You should reconsider your decision"_

"_You are a hypocrite" Matt yelled angry getting up of the bed _

"_I don't recognize you Case. That is not you. You are not a guy who likes a one night stand, Case. You want a serious relationship. You like to come back home and spend the night lying down on the couch cuddle to your girl"_

"_So, now you know me? You were the one who said me that I should get over Dawson"_

_"Can you keep your mouth shut and listen to me?" Severide said rising his voice_

_"Who the hell are you to tell me to -?" But what he was going to say died inside of his mouth as soon as Herrmann opened the door of Severide's office_

_"The interim Chief is looking to talk to us" he said looking the tension between the two Lieutenants._

_"We'll be right there" Casey said_

_"Do I need to turn the hose on you guys?" Herrmann joked_

_"We're good" Severide said looking to Casey. We'll be right out" Casey took his duffel bag and walked to the door. When he passed near to him, he hit him with his bag. _

_"What is wrong with Casey?" Herrmann asked_

_"nothing"_

_Ten minutes later, everyone was sat on the briefing room waiting that Casey showed up so, interim Chief could present himself to them. Finally, the door of the end of the room was opened and Casey entered muttering sorry._

_The man that was in front of them was dressed in a uniform similar to Boden. He looked to his watch and said "I hope that your truck doesn't arrive to the scenes as late as you are arriving to this meeting, Lieutenant" He said staring Casey._

_"I am sorry" he decided to stay stand up at the end of the room not wanting to disturb his chief again._

_"As you already know, Chief Boden is on leave to tend to personal affairs. My name is am Pat Pidgen and I gonna be your chief until he comes back. Besides, today the Squad 3 is going to have a new member" The same door that Casey used to enter inside of the room was opened and someone familiar to them entered in the room "I think that you already know him. Welch is going to be on the squad 3 until further notice" He said before walking out of the room letting all of them completely shocked looking to Welch. _

_"What the hell are you doing here? why have you come here?" Casey said angry. He was the reason why his fights with Gabby started. If it wasn't because of him, Gabby would be in his truck and they could be making plans about their wedding. _

_"Pidgen called me this morning. He said me that you need someone to cover a spot"_

_"We are fine without you so, go back the same way you came" Severide said_

_"I can't. I am sorry" He said al walked out of the room too_

_"what is this jerk doing here?" Herrmann said looking how he walked through the hallway_

_"I have the feeling that he is gonna be here until Boden comes back" Mouch said_

_Matt scanned the room looking for Dawson. She was sat in the middle of the room with Brett on her left side talking with her._

_"Dawson" he said approaching to her_

_"What do you want Lt?" she asked_

_"What is wrong?" he asked when he saw that her eyes were watery_

_"You are a dick" she said getting up of the chair and walking to the bunk area with Brett behind her_

_"You blow it, Casey" Brett said before leaving the room_

_"What did I do?" Casey asked since he had the feeling that everyone knew what was going on with Dawson_

_"You screwed up" Severide said "Dawson saw you this morning with that chick. What were you thinking? You two broke up two weeks ago and now you are getting laid with other woman. How do you think that is Dawson doing?"_

_"Fuck you" Casey said and walked out of the room for going to his office. He needed to be alone._

_/_

_Gabby was sat in her bed with her leg tucked in her arms and her head resting against the glass wall. Brett was sat in front of her with one leg under her._

_"Talk to me Dawson"_

_"I don't know why I am reacting in that way" She said with tears falling down her cheeks "I mean, we broke two weeks ago. He is free of getting laid with whomever. But -" she couldn't find word to explain how she was feeling knowing that Matt was going to be in the hands of another woman instead of hers from now on._

_"Maybe it's because you still love him"_

_"Yeah" she admitted crying "I love him so much. I have been having an huge crush on of him since the first time that I met him years ago" Brett hugged her and Gabby rested her head on her shoulder_

_"It's gonna be okay" she said rubbing her back "Everything is gonna be okay"_

_"Why did I have to walk out of our apartment months ago? Why he didn't go after me? Why he didn't fight for me? why?"_

_Little by little, Gabby fell asleep; thus, Brett laid her down on her bed and tucked her with a blanket. _

_"Everything is gonna be okay Gabby"_

_/_

_Few hours later, Matt was finishing some reports in his office. Since the interim Chief had presented himself in the briefing room, he had not let his office except for attending to some calls. He could feel the tension between him and Gabby. After their last call, he tried to approach to her for speaking but she shut him down. At lunch time, he wasn't feeling really hungry so he didn't go to kitchen for grabbing something to eat._

_Suddenly, his phone buzzed again in his desk, he looked the ID and saw that it was Beth again. He didn't want to speak with her but; it looked like she didn't get it. Tired of her numerous calls, he put his phone inside of one of the drawers of his desk._

_He has been thinking in the last couple of hours, trying to remember what happened last night in her home. But, nothing came to his mind. _

_He also thought about Gabby. She looked so hurt. And the worse thing was that he was who caused her that pain. It was true that during the last couple of weeks, he has been flirting with her. Any time that he could, he tried that they meet in the hallway or that for example their hands met when they were serving their plates for eating. He was missing her so much, not only physically but also emotionally. He was missing their pillow talks that they used to have in the morning, walk out of the shower and see her making breakfast or merely have her stuff in their apartment again. He wanted to speak with her an explain her that nothing happened between him and Beth last night but, he didn't know how._

_Unexpectedly, the door of his office was opened by Pouch "What are you doing here?" He asked to her and she moved her tail "You are the only one who is happy of seeing me Pouch" He petted the dog and saw that she was holding something in her mouth. "What do you have there?" When he was going to take what she was holding, Pouch ran to his bed and jumped to it "Come on, give it to me" But Pouch lied down on his bed. "Let me see what you have there?" he took what she had in her mouth. It was green sock that he immediately recognized that belonged to Dawson. He looked to Pouch with a wide smile and said "Thank you" He got up of his chair for going to the washer room which was near to his office. _

_Dawson was kneeling in front of the washer taking out her clothes for putting them inside of the dryer._

_Casey took a deep breath and approaches to her "I think that Pouch stole you something" Casey showed her sock that he found in his office_

_"Dammit, Pouch" she said taking the sock "thanks"_

"_You are welcome" He could see that her eyes were still a little irritated "Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

"_Matt, no"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't want to hear that you are with another woman. I don't want to hear that you are fucking with other woman. I don't want to think about the fact that last night you were in her hands yelling her name"_

_"Gabby" Matt was going to explain her what in reality happened last night between him and Beth when somebody called him by his name behind them._

_"What are you doing here?" Matt said when he saw Beth in the middle of the hallway_

"_Matt, I was pretty worried. I let you hundred of message but, you didn't respond to any of them. I was thinking that something bad had happened to you" Beth said approaching to him_

"_Maybe if I didn't respond to any of you message was because I didn't want to do it" She grabbed him by his grey shirt Lieutenant Polo and Matt tried to get out of her embrace_

"_I came for speaking with you" She stopped of speaking and looked to Gabby how was looking to them with a hurt expression and with some tears in her eyes ready for falling down her cheeks. Beth smiled and decided to take advantage of the situation so, she got Matt closer to her and gave him a kiss on his lips._

_Gabby could feel how all the content of her stomach was ready for being thrown out. She covered her mouth and walked out of the washer room not without saying to Matt "I hate you" _

_Gabby ran to the bathroom for throwing up. She couldn't be stand up watching how the man that she loved was kissing other woman._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Casey said angry and he pushed Beth far away of him_

_"Come on Matthew-" And what she was going to say died when the bells ring calling the trucks for a structure fire._

_"I don't want to see you never again. Stay away from me" He said running to his truck_

_When he was sat on his seat, he looked behind him to Dawson. She was trying so badly to control her tears but, she was losing the battle so, she decided to stare the city through the window._

_When the truck 81 arrived to the scene, everyone jumped out of the truck for grabbing their tools "Cruz, Mouch vent the roof" he said giving them orders to his fellows "Herrmann, you and Otis check the elevators. Dawson, you are with me. We are going to make the primary research starting from the top"_

_"But-" she started to say_

_"Let's go" She nodded and followed him inside of the burning building_

_/_

_It took to the firefighters of the firehouse 51, a couple hours to finish of extinguishing all the flames of the fire. They were grabbing their tools for coming back to fifty-one when Pidgen approached to the two Lieutenants and told them that they should go inside of the building to determine how the fire could be started._

_Thus, Severide and his guys were walking through the debris of the first floor while Casey and his guys were on the top floor. Dawson and Casey were checking one room while Herrmann and the rest were in a different room. Casey was examining one the wall when Gabby called him_

_"Lieutenant" Dawson said from the other side of the room_

_"Did you see something?" he said walking to her_

_"Yeah. What is this?" She said pointing to one corner._

_Casey looked closely to what she was pointing and said "I think that you just found where the fire started" Matt gave her an smile and she blushed "Okay. Let's go to inform Pidgen"_

_"Sure" _

_Both of them turned for walking out of the room when suddenly, a noise under their feet was heard. They looked down to the wooden floor, which was pretty burned because of the fire._

_"Dawson, get out of here now" Gabby could appreciate by the tone of his voice that something was wrong "Dawson, move slowly towards the exit" Casey said and _

_Gabby was going to walk out of the room when, the floor under the feet collapsed making that they fall from the second floor to the basement. Matt was the first one who crashed against the floor, followed by Dawson, who fell few meters away of him _

_"Gabby" Matt yelled when he saw Gabby's body resting on her right side. Her hands were on her head in a try of protecting herself of the debris "You okay?" he crawled to her and saw that she wasn't awake "Gabby, talk to me" but, she didn't respond "Gabby" he stroked her face "come on baby"_

_Unexpectedly, more debris and a beam from the roof fell down to them. Matt looked up just in time to protect them but, not in time for moving them to safety place. Thus, he covered her body with his own. In that moment, all that he had in his mind was protect her, even if that meant that he were going to get hurt._

_Few seconds later, he could feel a sharp pain in his back when the debris and the beam fell over them, especially over him. He let out a deep moan._

_"Matt?" Gabby said waking up of her unconsciousness "Matt" she said when she saw his expression of pain and that he was on the top of her "You okay?" she cupped his face "Matt, talk to me" His eyes were closed "Matt"_

_"Gabby" he said few seconds later_

_"What happened?" she asked seeing that they were partially covered by debris._

_"I guess that the wooden floor was rotten and the fire and water made that it collapsed under our feet because of our weight" Matt looked to the debris for trying to find a way of getting out the beam that was over him. Using his strength and avoiding the pain that he was feeling in his back, he moved his arm to catch your radio "Severide" he said through his radio "Severide?" But, Severide didn't respond_

_"Crap, my radio is broken" He took a deep breath._

_"Mine is broken too" she said after checking her radio. Her hands were shaking, she was worried of what was going to happen but, she was more worried about Matt_

_"Gabby, look at me" he walked to her "Everything is going to be okay" Even when he was injured, he worried more about her than himself. _

_"We have to move this beam" she tried to get out of his protective hands. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to move out of his embrace, however, her movements caused him more pain in his lower back and on his neck._

_"Stop please" Matt begged "Stop" he cried out when other wave of pain travelled his body_

_"I am sorry" she said "Where does it hurt?"_

_"My back" he was trying to control the tears that were in his blue eyes but, he couldn't handle the pain._

_"Baby" she erased his tears "I know that it hurt but, you have to resist. I am sure that Herrmann and the guys are gonna find us immediately"_

_"It hurts so badly"_

_"I know" she caressed his cheek and his lower back. She could feel the muscles of his back were tense under her touch "I promise you that as soon as we get out of here Mills and Brett will give you some pain meds"_

_"alright" he closed his eyes_

_"Hey Matt" she gave light slap on his cheeks for waking him "Casey, you cannot fall asleep. Not now" He opened his eyes and looked her. He looked so weak and like if he was in a lot of pain "Talk to me" she thought about something that could help him to take his mind away of the pain that he was feeling "Who is the girl that went to the firehouse before that we were called to this call?" she really didn't want to know anything about that woman but, she thought that speak about her could help him to feel better_

_"I am sorry for what happened in the firehouse" he groaned "Her name is Beth and,"_

_"it is okay. I already know that you are with her now. I heard what happened at the luau"_

_"It didn't happen what you are imagining right now" he said_

_"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. Her heart was beating in her chest and she could dare to say that Matt could listen it._

_"I just bought her a few drinks and took her to her house"_

_"Matt, I don't need details. I now that you got laid last night" She had tears in her eyes_

_"We didn't have sex last night" he let out a laugh and continued saying "In reality, the truth is that I passed out in her bed while she was in the bathroom"_

_"What?"_

_"it is true and, I have never been more glad that something like that happen to me. I was drunk and I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life" He said looking to her. "Gabby, I –"He was going to continue speaking with her about what that mistake was when they could hear voices above them _

_"It is Severide" she said happy. _

_Matt cursed and looked away of Gabby, he didn't want that she could see him crying. When he was finally able of speaking with Gabby about what happened last night, they were interrupted again. It was like if the world were against him. He felt like if he would have lost the only opportunity that he was going to have of speaking with her. _

_"You okay, guys?" Severide said_

_"I am fine but, Matt needs help" Gaby said "We need a C-collar and a backboard"_

_"Alright" Severide said "Welch is gonna bring it" As soon as his feet touched the floor of the basement, he ran to his friends for checking how they were "Case, you okay?"_

_"Yeah" Matt said "I am fine"_

_"Alright, we are gonna get you out of here in no time. Hold on, buddy"_

_Less than ten minutes later, both of them were in the back of the ambulance 61. Matt was lying down on a stretcher with a c-collar in his neck; he was being checked by Mills while Brett was working on Dawson._

_"How are they?" Severide asked to Mills_

_"He is fine but, we are gonna take them to the Chicago Med. Matt needs an x-ray of his back and neck"_

_"Alright. I will see you there, guys" He closed the back door of the ambulance and Mills sat on the driver seat for taking them to the hospital._

_"You are gonna be fine Casey" Brett said_

_"Did you give him something for the pain?" Gabby asked sitting near to him_

_"Yeah, some pain meds"_

_"How are you feeling?" she asked but he didn't say anything_

_"He is a little groggy because of the pain meds that we gave him" Brett said_

_"Yeah. Could be" She looked him closing his eyes and fall asleep_

_/_

_Two hours after entering in the urgencies of the Chicago Med, both of them was discharged of the hospital and the interim chief decided to send them home since their shift was almost over. Matt had pain in his back and neck and Gabby was feeling a little sore too._

_As soon as Matt entered in his house, he went straight to his bed and crashed over the covers. He started to cry hugged to which was her pillow when she was still living in the apartment. He cried because he felt that he had lost the love of his life because he got drunk on Molly's and he screwed up your relationship with Gabby. He cried because she was the one, the only one; and, he isn't going to find another woman like her never again. _

_After an hour of crying his eyes out, he passed out still holding the pillow in his hands._

_Couple of hours later, he was waked up by someone who was rung the bell of the front door. He looked the watch of the nightstand and saw that it was six o'clock. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the front door for seeing who was ringing the bell. He thought about pretend that there wasn't anyone at home but, the person continued ringing the bell. He cursed and walked to the door for chasing away to who was ringing the bell_

_He opened the door and was going to say something when he saw that standing up in the middle of the hallway was Gabby holding bag in her hand "Hi" she said "Can I come in?"_

_"Sure" he couldn't believe that she was there. It had to be a dream. A dammit dream_

_She gave him a smile and entered in the house "I bought Chicken parmigiana so, I hope that you are hungry" she said walking to the kitchen for grabbing two plates_

_"What are you doing here?" he asked shocked of seeing her_

_"I wanted to see how you were. How is your neck?"_

_He rubbed the right side of his neck and said "It is okay, a little sore but, it is fine. And you?"_

_"I am fine thanks to you" she smiled him and he blushed "Come on, let's eat before it get cold"_

_They walked to the living room and Matt sat on the couch while Gabby went to his DVDs collection for choosing a movie to watch. She chose a comedy movie and put it in the DVD player._

_Matt was staring while she moved around the room, it was so strange for him to have her there again. It was like if the world was giving him another opportunity for speaking with her._

_"Gabby, last night -" he was going to explain her what in reality happened last night but she placed one of her fingers in his mouth_

_"Not now, Matt" She smiled and gave him a kiss on his right cheek "Let's enjoy the food and the movie"_

_"Okay" he agreed_

_They ate their food in silence and when they movie was ended Gabby cleaned the mess of the living room with Matt's help._

_"I think that it is time that I come back home" She said_

_"Gabby" Matt held her hands for avoiding that she could walk away "We need to talk, please"_

_"Matt"_

_"Gabby, please. Just listen to me, please" he begged. She nodded and sat on the couch near to him_

_"Like I told you while we were stuck under the debris, nothing happened last night in her house. I passed out in her bed and I glad because I was gonna make the biggest mistake of my life. I love you Gabby. I love you so much" he said crying "I am so sorry for letting you to go away some months ago. I should have running behind you as soon as you closed the door but, I was a coward" His tears were blurring his vision "I am sorry Gabby. Please, forgive me" he begged_

_"I already did it" she said_

_"What?" he said surprised looking to her_

_"I said that I already did it" she cupped his face and erased his tears with her thumbs "I love too Matt" She was crying too "I missed you so much, baby" she hugged him and he buried his face on the side of her neck "I am sorry for walking away"_

_"No. No. It is my fault" he said stepping away of their embrace "It is my fault, all mine" he said "You said that it would be nice to talk about things when they get tough and, I said no" He looked to her hazel eyes "I promise that I gonna be better, we will talk when things get tough between us"_

_She bitted her lower lip and said "And, I am not gonna go away out when things get tough between us in the future" she promised _

_"That means that there is still some hope in us?" he asked softly_

_"I think so" she said smiling_

_He smiled and slowly he got closer to her; he didn't want to frighten her rushing but, he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her so badly._

_"What are you waiting?" she whispered laughing. She also wanted to kiss him._

_Finally, their lips met in a tender and clumsy kiss; that was the first time that they kissed in the last two months. Gabby placed her hands around his neck for placing him closer to her; she wanted to feel again his skin against her. He moaned inside of her mouth; their tongues were battling inside of their mouth for the control of the kiss. After a minute, he broke the kiss and stepped away._

_"You okay?" she asked worried_

_"Yeah" he said panting "but, we should take it slowly"_

_"Or not" she smiled and pressed her lips against his again "What about if we continue this in our bedroom?" she whispered still with her lips pressed against his_

_"our bedroom?" he asked and she gave him a nod "I like how it sounds" he got up of the couch and lifted her. _

_"Matt, no. Let me on the floor. I don't want that you to get hurt in your neck again" she said worried about his safety_

_"I don't mind" he said and walked with her in her arms to their bedroom._

_When they entered, he let her on the floor at the foot of the bed. With her help, he removed his t-shirt. Gabby hands were running up and down through his bare chest._

_"Do you like what you are watching?" he teased her _

_"Always" she said and planted a kiss on his lips_

_He pushed her body up against his, she clutched at the back of his neck and he circled her waist with his hands._

_His hands unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt and few seconds later her shirt was on the floor together with Matt's t-shirt._

_She was cherishing every part of his bare chest and back, she was desperate to feel his body again. His lips were on the sweet spot that she had behind her ear._

_"Matt.." she moaned_

_She took a seat on the bed and crawled for lying down on the mattress with Matt on the top of her. Matt quickly kicked off his sneakers and did the same with hers. Her lips were teasing his with intimate kisses. His hands travelled to the front of of her bra for unclipping the clip; his soft hands removed the bra of her body letting her bare chest. He smiled and lower his face for insert her right nipple inside of his mouth; his left hand was massaging her left one._

_"Matt...Ough...Matt" she was moaning every time that his hot tongue run through her skin. Her hands went to his head and playing with his hair making that it pointed to everywhere._

_After giving the same treatment to the other nipple, his tongue continued travelling through her bare chest until he arrived to the waistband of her underwear that could be watched through the hem of her jeans. He unbuttoned the button of her jeans and he removed them through her legs. A red lace pantie was the only thing that was keeping her of being completely naked in front of him._

_He passed his tongue around her the waistband. She looked down fast in time for seeing him removing her underwear with his teeth. A wave of pleasure travelled around her column when she felt his breath down there. His tongue darted in and out of her; few seconds later his finger came to work alongside with his tongue. His tongue was attached to her bundle of nerves driving her crazy._

_"Matt-" she said panting when her orgasm hit her with unbelievable pleasure._

_Matt looked her trying to catch her breath; her eyes was closed and his hands were travelling around her naked body caressing her in each of her sweet spots._

_"it is my turn" she said when she opened her eyes._

_She rolled them for being on the top of him. Slowly, she removed his jeans; when she removed his boxers, she was met with his already member, which was already hard. Without losing a second, she placed his hard member inside of her mouth; her fingers were caressing his testicles._

_"Gabby" he moaned of pleasure. He rested his head against the pillow and closet his eyes enjoying of the pleasure that she was giving him._

_She moved her mouth out of his member and Matt looked down to her a little disappointed until her hot tongue travelled to his testicles; something that she has never done until that day. Her hand was moving up and down through his member_

_"Gabby, I need you" He begged "please"_

_Gabby sat against his hips and he led his member to her entrance for entering inside of her. She cried out when she felt him inside of her; she buried her face on his neck while he was rubbing softly her back for soothing her. It has been a long time since the last time that they have made love and she needed a few seconds to adjust to his size._

_"You okay baby?" he asked facing her_

_"Yeah. I am fine" she rocked her hips against her at the time that she arched her back for being closer to him. He was planting small kisses her in her breasts._

_The intensity of their waves was increasing immediately with each one. Both of them were moaning and they bodies were covered by sweat. She was the first one of letting go; her body was clashing against his. He let go few seconds later with a loud cry._

_She rested on the bed near to him; both of them were panting and trying to catch their breaths. Matt tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on her lips._

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too Matt" She said smiling "It was amazing"_

_"Yeah" he said_

_They lay down naked on the bed wrapped on the sheets while they were talking about different things, until they fall asleep._

_/_

When he woke up the day before for getting ready for going to his shift, he would never imagine that his life was going to change. He would never imagine that the next day he was going to wake up hugged to the love of his life.

There were still a few things that they needed to work out if they wanted that their relationship works this time. However, last night was undoubtedly a big step.

After he got up of the bed, he went to the kitchen for making something for breakfast. That was going to be the first morning, of what he hoped were so many more, of waking up together.

He cooked her favorite, fruit pancakes but, this time, he gave them a special form. He made some coffee and served some orange juice in two glasses.

With the tray in his hands, he walked to his bedroom. Gabby was waking up.

"Where were you?" she asked groggy sitting on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her still naked body.

"I wanted to cook you something for you" he said proud of his work. He placed the tray on the nightstand and walked to the wardrobe for grabbing a shirt for Gabby.

"Put this"

"why?" she teased "Can't you handle to see me naked" she said removing the sheets of her bare skin for putting on the his shirt

"Not in this moment, baby" he said sitting near to her

"Alright" she took the tray "Let's see what the chef cooked for me" She looked to the pancakes and covered her mouth with her hands "Matt" she said looking to him with tears in her eyes.

He smiled and brushed her hair before giving her a kiss on a side of the head. She looked down again to the pancakes which had the form of a heart and with syrup he had written in the middle of the first one "Do you want to move in?"

She nodded and said "Yes. Absolutely yes. I want to move in with you again"

He kissed her and held her in his arms; both of them were crying of happiness.

* * *

**WOW, it was so long, right? It took me a few days to finish it but, I did it.**

**I hope that you like it and let me some reviews with you opinion. **

**In case that someone want to follow me on twitter my accound is: Namine Redfield. I published a few pics and when I twitt when I finished a chapter.**

**Thanks so much**

**See ya.**


End file.
